Saving Kurt and Blaine
by High Functioning Hatter
Summary: Future fic. When Blaine's sister dies she leaves her children in his care. How will they manage 5 more children along with their own daughter? On top of it all the children are Amish! Loosely based off of Saving Sarah Cain.
1. The Will

**A/N: This story was inspired by the movie ****Saving Sarah Cain.**** I am not sure how long it will turn out to be. I am open to suggestions on what you want to happen.**

**By the way I don't know very much about the Amish. I'm just guessing for the sake of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Saving Sarah Cain.**

Saving Kurt and Blaine

"Oh my god" Blaine exclaimed setting down the phone.

"What is it?" Kurt asked looking at his husband with concern.

"I need to go to Pennsylvania. It's my sister."

"You have a sister?" Kurt had never heard this before.

"My parents kept us a part because of…"

"Oh. I see." That explained a lot.

"Her and her husband was killed in a buggy accident." Seeing Kurt's confused expression he added, "They were Amish."

"Why would they call me? I mean I know I'm her brother and all but I haven't talked to her for years."

"You should still go. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No you stay and watch Emily. I have to do this alone."

And with that he left.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Children this is your uncle, Blaine." The lady turned to address Blaine "This is Anna" she informed him pointing to the smallest child who had a delicate face with her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. "This is Hailey and her twin Josiah," she said pointing to a girl who had blond hair and a boy with curly blonde hair that reminded him of Mr. Schuester. Next she pointed to the girl who look like Anna but taller. "This is Jane."

"And finally this Joseph," she said looking at the oldest boy who looked just like Josiah.

"The children will be placed in your care until Joseph is of age."

"Me? Why me?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Amelia said in her will that she wants her children placed in the care of one of her immediate family members. You are the only one who fits that description. If you do not take them they will be split up and placed in the care of several different foster families."

Blaine sighed. Even though he had not seen his sister for years they had been really close when they were young. He could not bear the thought of doing that to her children.

"Okay. We will leave for New York in the morning."

The children all smiled and Anna ran up and gave him a hug while Jane kept saying thank you over and over again.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Blaine looked in the rear view mirror at the sleeping kids. They had not slept well the night before and had gotten up early that morning so they were all exhausted. He decided now would be a good time to call Kurt. He had gotten a lot of disapproving stares for the Amish for just being there so he had figured using a cell phone would not help.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me"

"Why didn't you call me last night? I was worried sick!"

"I didn't think the Amish approved of using cell phones. Besides I didn't get there till late. You were probably asleep."

"Whatever. What happened?"

"Well…"

"Blaine, what happened?" Blaine could here the urgency in his voice picking up.

"She had five kids and…"

"And?"

"They are now in our custody."

"WHAT! We had a hard enough time with 1 kid! How do you expect us to take care of five Amish children?"

Blaine sighed and looked out at the never-ending cornfields. He should have expected this.

"Look, I know it sounds bad but if we didn't take them they would have been send of to foster homes."

"I understand why you did this and I'm sorry I snapped. It just is a lot to take in."

"I know and I'm sorry it so sudden."

"It's not you're fault. I better go. Emily just woke up."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Your lucky to have a partner willing to stick with you through times like these."

"Oh my god," Blaine exclaimed, jumping as high as you can with a seatbelt on. Joseph must have woken up while he was on the phone.

"Sorry you startled me. Your right, I am lucky."

"You remind me a lot of mother. She was kind and willing to anything to make everyone else happy. She was a good person."

"Yes she was." Blaine agreed stifling a sob. "I remember the last time I talked to her. I had just come out. She said 'Don't let anyone try to change you. Not even our parents.'"

Joseph simply nodded and turned to look out the window. Blaine took the hint and said nothing more.

"Are we there yet?" Anna asked half asleep. The whole car erupted with laughter.


	2. Emily

**A/N: Here it is chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. But chances are the characters you don't recognize I own.

Saving Kurt and Blaine

The kids stared in awe at the city lights. They were amazing. They were even brighter than the…

"Stars!" Josiah exclaimed suddenly.

"What about them?" Blaine asked confused.

"There aren't any!"

"Oh my goodness he's right!" Hailey said shocked. Not just because of the lack of stars but because she was normally the most observant of the two twins.

"Why don't you have stars Uncle Blaine?" Anna asked worried.

"Well ummm…" He had been driving all day on four hours of sleep and a lot of coffee. His wasn't as quick witted as usual. Luckily Jane came to the rescue.

"When people came and built the city they had to get rid of the stars because with the stars and the city lights shining as bright as they could it became to bright."

Joseph smiled at his sister. She had always been the storyteller in the family. Just like their mom.

"I would have gotten rid of the buildings instead." Anna grumbled crossing her arms. And for the second time that day Anna made them all laugh.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Wow"

"This is where you live?"

The kids looked around Kurt and Blaine's ultra modern condo. There was a 50" flat screen TV, leather couches, a glass coffee table, a wooden dining room table with black leather seats (to match the couch), a kitchen with granite counter tops, but the thing that amazed them the fountain they had in the corner.

"Is this where we will be bathing?" Anna asked and all the kids turned to look at him with wonder in their eyes.

"Oh, no. There's a shower in the bathroom." Blaine replied stifling his laughter.

They all turned as they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Oh. Hi."

"Sorry, did we wake you?" he asked noticing Kurt's bed head.

"Is it really that obvious?" Kurt asked fixing his hair. Blaine knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"Ummm… Guys this is Kurt. Kurt this is Anna, Hailey, Josiah, Jane, and Joseph."

"Hello." Kurt said still messing with his hair.

Blaine turned to his husband, " Have you told Emily yet?"

"Yeah she seemed okay with it."

"Daddy?"

"I guess we will find out. Emily come meet your knew brothers and sisters."

Emily walked down the stairs dressed in footy pajamas, black hair going every which way and clutching her teddy bear tight.

The first thing Emily thought to say when she saw her siblings was, "Why are they dressed like that?"

Blaine looked at his daughters brown eyes so wide and curious. It was hard to stay mad at her.

"They are dressed that way because they are Amish and that's the way the Amish dress," he explained.

"Oh." She turned to face the kids. "I like your clothes."

Anna's face grew into a huge grin and she knew she was going to like it here.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it is shorter but I didn't want to ruin it by rambling on. Please review.**


	3. Morning

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been spending the majority of my days sleeping this summer. I appreciate all the story alerts and favorites. Reviews would be nice but beggars can't be choosers. All right, here is chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

Saving Kurt and Blaine

"Good morning," Blaine said as he came down the stairs. He was already dressed and ready to go to work. He taught music at a local school so he always had to leave early. As he poured himself some coffee he realized Kurt hadn't said anything.

"Kurt?" He asked walking over to where Kurt sat on the couch. Blaine smiled as he realized Kurt had fallen asleep. He gently shook him awake.

"Huh? What? Where am I?"

"You fell asleep on the couch. Did you not sleep well?" Blaine asked walking over and sitting by Kurt.

"I was up all night worrying." He replied as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"It's not your fault. You did the right thing."

They glanced up as they heard movement upstairs. "Look's like their up."

"Oh my goodness! What will they eat?" Kurt said as he jumped up and ran over to the fridge. "Eggs? No. Bacon? No." He listed of items as he pulled them out.

"Kurt…"

"Cereal? Probably not."

"Kurt…"

"What? Can't you see…"

"Their Amish not vegan."

"Oh. Your right." He started putting the food away. Just then the five Amish children came down the stairs.

"Good morning." Kurt said in a calm voice. "Are you hungry? We have…"

"We were up early and all ready ate, Uncle Kurt." Jane politely interrupted.

"Oh. That's fine then." He was actually relived but he tried to hide it.

"Where's Emily?" Blaine asked, finally realizing his daughter's absence.

"She wasn't feeling very well when we got up this morning," Joseph informed him.

Kurt started to go upstairs but Blaine stopped him. "I'll check on her. You go get ready."

Kurt nodded in agreement and continued on.

"Hi Emily." Blaine whispered as he walked into his daughter's room. Emily moaned in response from her place in her sleeping back.

"Are you not feeling good?"

"Uh uh," she said shaking her head.

"Do you want to stay home?" She nodded.

"Okay. The kids are downstairs and I'll have Ms. Smith come check on you ok? Daddy will be home soon." He said kissing her forehead.

"She staying?" Kurt asked as Blaine exited the room. He nodded.

"Alright," Blaine said as he came down the stairs, talking as he would to his students. "There's food in the kitchen, T.V. right there and a library down the hall. Ms. Smith will come check on you regularly. Ask her if you need anything. Okay? Kurt will be home at 5." And with that they left.

As soon as she heard the door slam Emily came rushing down the stairs.

"Do you wanna watch T.V.?"

**A/N: Sorry it's short. The next chapter should be longer. Later.**


	4. TV, Pizza, and Dolls Oh My

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, or added it to their alerts! I appreciate it! I had someone ask who Ms. Smith is and she is just one of their neighbors. She wasn't mentioned before so don't feel like your missing anything ;). Some one else asked the ages of the kids. Anna is 6 and so is Emily, Hailey and Josiah 12, Jane is 14 and Joseph is 16. All right, so here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Saving Kurt and Blaine

Emily came running down there stairs. She looked at the 5 kids her dads had called her siblings. "Do you wanna watch T.V?"

"What is T.V.?" Joseph asked, looking at her like she was an alien.

"You don't know what T.V is?"

They all shook their heads simultaneously.

"It's super cool. Come here." Emily said as she went and sat on the couch. They hesitated. Then Anna ran over and jumped on the couch next her. Her brothers and sisters followed cautiously, as if the couches would swallow them whole.

Emily grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. She finally decided on some cartoons.

"Wow" The kids said as they stared at the flat-screen.

Emily laughed at their expressions before getting up to get breakfast. She had seen these shows so many times they had started to get boring. As she sat down to eat her toast she heard a knock.

"Oh. Hi Ms. Smith." Emily said as she answered the door.

"Hello there Emily. What are you doing up? Your father said you were sick." The older, heavier-set lady raised an eyebrow at the six-year-old girl.

"I am." She coughed. "I just got hungry."

"Sure you did." Ms. Smith said rolling her eyes. She had gotten used to the girl's antics. "Where are the others?"

"They're watching T.V." Emily replied stepping to the side to let her through.

"Hi guys, I'm Ms. Smith." The kids didn't hear her, their eyes still glued to the T.V.

"I guess you don't need anything."

"Nope. Thanks for stopping by."

"Emily Hummel-Anderson are you hiding something?"

"Nope."

Ms. Smith sighed and went back to her apartment. Emily went and threw away her cold toast before returning to the T.V. After another half hour of cartoons she got bored again.

She tapped Anna on the shoulder, snapping her out of her spell.

"Do you want to play dolls?"

Anna smiled and nodded. "Let me get Hailey. She likes to play dolls too."

"Ok."

The three girls headed upstairs to Emily's room.

"Wow." Anna and Hailey said as they saw her dollhouse.

"That's beautiful."

"I wish we had one like that."

"You didn't have a dollhouse?"

"We had one our dad made."

"I would have rather had one like that. It's more special."

"I agree." Anna said smiling.

"It's nice to have someone to play with. Daddy plays with me sometimes, but I have never played with someone my age."

Hailey looked at the girl and frowned. "Why not?"

"I have friends but their parents never let them come over. They don't like the fact that I have two dads."

"Why not?" Anna asked. "They seem nice."

Emily smiled. "They are."

Jane looked at the girls from the doorway. She had noticed they were missing and had found them in time to here their conversation. She walked in and sat down on Emily's bed.

"No, no. You can't dress her like that." Jane said taking the doll Anna was dressing.

"Why not? I like it."

"Because, the colors don't go together. There that's better." She said handing the fully dressed doll back to Anna.

"Do you like fashion?"

"A little." Jane admitted.

"You should talk to my daddy. He designs clothes."

"Really?" Emily nodded and returned to their game.

Jane silently and got up and went into the hallway. She looked in each room until she found one that looked like a studio. She entered and examined its contents. She ran her fingers over the fabric and thumbed through the designs.

"Do you like them?"

Jane whipped around. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean …"

"No! No! It's fine!" Kurt said. " I didn't know you were into fashion?"

"Ya."

"Would you like to help me sometime?"

"Really?"

"Of course. It would be nice to have some help for once."

"I'd love to! Thank you!"

"No problem." Jane could tell he was uncomfortable so she said goodbye and went to join her sisters.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Whoa! What happened here?" Blaine had just returned from work and found the kitchen a wreck. And the living room, and the hall, and …

"Well, we tried to make a pizza but Emily got hit with pizza sauce and it's all just a blur from there. We order a pizza though." Kurt said gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

Blaine walked over and sat down. "You got a little something right there." He said pulling a slice of pepperoni out of his hair.

"This is delicious!" Joseph said. "I wish we would have tried it sooner."

"First T.V. now pizza! What else don't you know about!"

Kurt shot Emily a warning glance.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"I don't know but if they're as good as pizza I can't wait to try them!"


	5. School

**A/N: OMG! I feel horrible for neglecting you guys! Between softball and my summer class I never have time to write! The next chapter shouldn't take as long (**_**hopefully).**_** Anyway, I won't bore you with a long authors note! Here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Saving Kurt and Blaine

"School." Hailey said as she and Josiah walked up the steps to Sudlow Intermediate.

"Ya. School." As they walked through the doors they were greeted by strange glances, no doubt because of their outfits. They briefly grabbed each other's hand for reassurance before going to their separate classes. As Hailey reached her locker she was greeted by a

bubbly redhead.

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Lizzie." She held out her hand as she introduced herself. "And your name?"

"Hailey." She replied taking the girls hand in her own.

"Cool! See you in class!"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Josiah walked nervously into the gym. He saw several boys look at him funny but he just shrugged it off.

"Alright everyone!" A well-built man yelled. Josiah assumed he was the teacher. "We have a new student! His name's Josiah. I don't want any of you treating him different because he looks funny. Ok! We are going to start football today. I want each of you to pair up and start off with some catch!"

"Hey there." A taller boy said as he walked over. "Care to be partners? Name's Caleb, by the way."

"Sure," he replied.

The boy jogged away from him. "Where are you going?" Josiah called in confusion.

"If we are going to play catch we need some space!" Caleb replied.

"Oh." The boy threw the football to Josiah, who caught it with ease. He mimicked the motion he had seen Caleb do. The coach stared in shock as he threw a perfect spiral. He jogged over to him.

"You've got talent kid. Have ever played football before?"

"Not once, sir."

"Well you do now. Welcome to the team."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Come on! Come on!" Emily tugged on Anna's hand as they walked into the classroom. Anna giggled. "I'm coming!"

"Alright everyone, settle down. We have a new student today. Her name is Anna."

A small boy's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Anthony?" the teacher asked.

"Why is she dressed like that?"

"Anna dresses this way because she is Amish."

"Oh, cool." He paused for a moment before sticking his hand up again.

The teacher sighed. "Yes, Anthony?"

"What is Amish?"

"Amish is a religion. Any more questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good. Anna, why don't you go sit by Emily?" Anna did as she was told.

When she sat down she leaned over and whispered to Emily, "I like Anthony."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Hey, where are you going?" Joseph called after Jane, who had started up the stairs.

"I… ummm. I'm not feeling well. I thought I'd go lay down." She replied.

"Oh. Ok. Feel better."

Jane sighed. She felt horrible for lying to him. But he couldn't know what she was up to. She snuck into Kurt's room. She looked around until she found what she was looking for. She glanced behind her before starting to sketch.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"What are you up to?" Blaine asked as he passed Josiah.

"Homework." He replied simply.

Blaine examined the book he was reading. "A football manual?"

"Coach told me to read it cover to cover."

"He sounds almost as bad as Coach Sylvester." Kurt muttered to himself.

"You play football?" Blaine asked the boy.

He nodded.

"Cool. We should practice sometime."

"That sounds like a good idea." Josiah said with a small smile.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jane?" Kurt asked the group of kids that had assembled in his living room (Blaine included).

"She went to go lay down earlier. Apparently she wasn't feeling well." Joseph commented.

"Thank you." He responded before going to find her.

When he reached the girls bedroom he found it oddly vacant. As he walked out he saw that the door to his "studio", as he called it, open slightly. He walked over and pushed it open.

"Oh my…"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Jane stepped back to admire her work.

_Not bad for only one day, _she thought. She looked at mess she had made. _Now what to do with all this._

"Oh my…" she turned around to see Kurt staring at her dress.

"Oh my goodness! I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"Jane, Jane! Please calm down! I'm not mad."

"You aren't?" She asked.

"No, of course not! This is amazing! You told me you were into fashion but I didn't think this much!" He said as he gestured to her outfit.

"Thank you." She muttered blushing.

"We have a friend coming over and I think this would be just her size."

Jane smiled at him.

**I hope this makes up for the long break! Can you guess who's coming over? The first person gets a shoutout! Bye for now!**


	6. Finchel

**A/N: Hello again! Last chapter I promised a shout out to whoever guessed who was making a guest appearance. The winner is… Drum roll please… Ali Amnesia, the first person to guess Rachel! That's right Finchel is coming to town! Thank you to everyone else who guessed, you gave me some great ideas! Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer : Let me think… Nope.**

**Saving Kurt and Blaine**

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Emily said jumping of the floor where she and Anna were playing dolls.

Blaine dropped his book and ran after her, "Oh no you don't!"

The little girl squealed as he picked her from behind. "Put me down!"

Joseph watched the scene with sad eyes from the living room couch. It reminded him of his own father. He would race them around their house and pick up the winner similar to what Blaine had just done with his daughter. He looked at Jane as she put her hand in his own. She gave him a small nod to show she understood what he was thinking.

_Ding Dong!_

Kurt gave a small groan and left his own seat to answer the door, because it was obvious no one else was going to. As soon as he did so, he was violently hugged by a small brunette woman.

"Kurt!"

He laughed, "Rachel! I missed you!"

Blaine set Emily down. "Auntie Rachel!"

"Emily!"

Blaine walked over to Finn, "Do you feel as forgotten as I do?"

"Oh come here!" Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around him.

The tall man smiled at Kurt and gave a small wave. "Hey."

"Hey? That's all you have to say? Hey?"

"Sorry! I ummm… How are you? Ummm…" He was cute off as Kurt ran over and hugged him. He just gave a goofy grin and returned the embrace.

"Who is this?" Rachel asked once everyone was done hugging.

Emily took charge, "This is Josiah, Joseph, Anna, Jane, and Hailey." She said as she pointed to them. "This is Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn."

Hailey stood up and walked over to them "It's nice to meet you." She said holding her hand out.

Rachel ignored her hand and pulled her pulled her into a hug that the girl returned. Hailey laughed as Anna ran over to join them.

"Group hug!" Blaine called.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

After a simple dinner of spaghetti and meatballs Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel were seated around the living room while the kids hung out upstairs.

"So…are they attending public school?" Rachel asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them once she had run out of things to talk about.

"Yes Rachel." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

"How have they been handling that?"

"Pretty well." Blaine said with a smile at his husband. "Josiah joined the football team, Anna is at the age where being different is cool and Hailey hasn't complained so we assume all is well."

"Cool." Finn said with his signature smile. Rachel elbowed him and shot him a '_Haven't you forgotten something?_' look. "Oh. Right." Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes. "If you guys ever need us to take the kids off your hands for a day so you can, you know…"

"Ok! Thank you, Finn, for your offer." Kurt interrupted. "Rachel, there's a dress upstairs if you'd like to…" He didn't finish before she took of running up the stairs. Once she was gone, Kurt removed himself from Blaine's arms and headed up after her.

"Where's he going?" Finn asked.

"I've learned not to question Kurt."

"Jane?" Kurt called as he entered Emily's room. The girl looked up. "It's time." He said before returning to his seat by Blaine.

"Oh my god Kurt! This is your best dress yet!" Rachel said as she descended the stairs after swapping her normal sweater and knee socks for a short, strapless, black dress.

"Actually," He said smirking. "It's not mine."

"It's mine." Everyone on turned to see Jane coming down the stairs. Rachel didn't hesitate to run over and hug her.

"It's amazing! You have an amazing gift!"

She giggled. "Thank you."

"Rach, you better let go. You might suffocate her."

Rachel obeyed her husbands order before turning to Kurt and Blaine. "Can we please take one of them home? Pretty please?"

"They're children, not puppies." Kurt replied.

"Fine. But can we at least take them for one night?"

"It would be nice to have a night to ourselves." Blaine reasoned.

"Yeah dude. And we've been taking care of Shelby for 6 years now and she turned out fine."

Kurt looked at all three of them in turn (Jane had slipped back upstairs at some point turning their conversation) before giving in. "Alright! But only for one night."

"Great!" Rachel exclaimed. "We'll be back to pick them up in the morning."


End file.
